The present invention generally relates to a patient support, and more specifically to a patient support that provides multiple functions and that can be configured as a chair or an emergency cot.
Patients are handled by a wide range of patient supports or equipment, each with its own functionality. For example, patient supports or equipment may include stair chairs, both powered and non-powered, cots, stretchers, and the like. Each has a configuration that is suited to the particular need of the caregiver or attendant. For example, when a patient needs to transported down stairs, the stair chair has a chair-like configuration and may include a treaded track to help lowering the patient down stairs. A cot on the other hand typically has a generally horizontal deck to support a patient in a supine position. However, when handling a patient, the patient often needs to be transferred from one patient support to another patient support, which can add stress to the patient and also to the caregivers.